Stuck In The Middle
by ImmortalPrincessx
Summary: Three years Serena has dated her once called soulmate Darien. Why because she caught her lover and fiery friend in the act. Disappearing for five years without a word, Serena came back with a ring on her finger and a man in her arms. Will she be able to forgive the people she once had or forget them? (Previously Known as White to Black)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Return

"...Bunny...wakeup bunny...We're here.."

Blue eyes flutter open as they lock on a warm hand on hers. Yawning while stretching her arms a smile grace Serena's lips.

"About time."

The bunned blond stare out the plane window as she spots her home place as they fly by. Juuban City, Japan.

" It has been a good while since i've came home." She mused. "It makes me wonder is my family still in one piece."

"I'm sure your family is doing fine, bunny." Diamond coaxed. "But will they once we tell them about our engagement."

A burst of laughter resonate from Serena then soon became quiet as she wipes a imaginary tear from her eye.

"Mama would be probably disappointed a little but Dad and Sammy." Serena paused to think then shrug. "Probably they might question you to death if you can handle it."

Diamond chuckled. "I can handle any question my bunny. I am ceo after all."

A tiny stiff chuckle slips from Serena. "Sure you can Diamond."

The plane lands in the Juuban City airport as a private black car pulls up. Both Diamond and Serena exit the private plane only to be bombarded with flashing camera lights.

Entering the car as the driver drove out the airport into busy streets transporting them to their destination. Throughout the car ride Serena stare out the dark tinted window as it pass by familiar places. Places she rather remember or forget, like the arcade for example.

'Andrew, i wonder if he still works at the arcade.' She thought. 'Same goes for Lizzie.'

"Anything the matter Bunny?" Daimond asked.

Serena shook her head."No, just remebering how i used to live here. But i do have to catch up with some old friends of mine."

An hour over driving out the city then into a quiet area near the bustling town where the engaged couple bought a newly bulit manson. Got the call six months ago when both exterior and interior construction was done. Along with handpicked designs for each room they decided in their taste. Perfect lawn, two floors with plenty rooms and ecetra.

"Here we are." Diamond spoke in the echos of the mansion. "Home sweet home."

"Yeah." Serena agreed. "Home sweet home."

They both embrace lovingly as they shared a kiss in their new home. For a new beginning.

As the night falls in Serena lays in her big bed in a silk pink nightie. In her lap was her sketches of outfits she design.

"Only two weeks left until the show."Serena huffed.

Flipping through her sketch book one of the pages stopped on an old photo. A photo of her in it along with traitorous friends.

"Looking at that deceiving picture again bunny."

Serena snaps the book close. "You know there is a thing call knocking."

Looking over towards her bedroom door there stood Diamond leaning against the door frame.

"With you Serena, i don't need to knock." He replied with a smirk.

The designer puffed her cheeks.

Taking a seat on Serena's bed, the white haired man cupped her danity hands in his. Cool amethyst stare into innocent blues.

"Don't fret about them my love. They weren't your friends when they rather stay quiet than tell you the honest truth. While you were left in the dark for a long time."

Memories surface during the time when Serena found out about Raye and Darien was seeing each other for two years. She then thought about the comforting words from her once best friends. Only to be critizied and lied to. Tears had been shed that day along with a broken heart.

"I don't need friends like them anymore." She snorted as a smile curl on her lips. "All i need is you Diamond."

"And all i need is my soft bunny." Diamond said.

Pulling Serena into his lap he kissed her forehead as they remain in that position for a while until they both fell asleep. With peaceful faces and resting in blissful dreams.

 **Finally! The first chapter is short but the second chapter is a bit longer yet isn't finish or type yet. Pretty much uploading the chapters my take long because it depends if i want to write or not. Due to procrasinating and laziness who knows when i can complete this story.**

 **Anyway see you all next upload.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Mother

"Ok." Serena chided herslf. "You can do this."

Pushing down her anxiety with confidence, Serena glance at the rear view mirror inside her luxury car. Her eyes showed regret as it focus on a small two story family home. Her original birthplace. The Thornton residents.

She wonders how will her parents react to her back home. Will they push her away or pretend nothing happen five years ago. Shaking that thought away Serena slap both her cheeks.

"I can't avoid them for the rest of my life." The blonde stated. " I've gotta face whatever happens."

Exiting the black suv Serena slowly made her way toward the familar home. Taking a deep breath she raise a hand and gave a soft but audible knock.

"Coming." A voice shouts inside the house.

Serena's heart raced like an out of control car. Thinking of what she'll say or do the beat of footsteps came closer. The door unlocks as it finally opens revealing a recognizable person. Long wavy indgo hair, brown eyes and a green apron tied around the middle age woman. Her name, Ilene Thornton.

"Hi, mama"

~~~~ Darien's Pov ~~~~

Loosing up his tie after a long day at the law firm, Darien plops down on a sofa. Exhausted from working overtime of viewing cases and handeling two new clients.

Stretching out on the comfy sofa he lets out a groan while relaxing on his back. Felt something underneath his back, Darien pulls out a small picture frame. Sitting upright he held the photo and gave a sad smile.

On the picture was him and Serena on a date at Juuban park. Taken on their second date as a couple.

"How can i be such a fool. I had everything yet threw your love away and let lust over run me."

Rubbing a thumb over the glass covered face of Serena regret etched his face. Cheated on his soulmate with her bestfriend, Raye Benson. Both were drunk and somehow ended back at his apartment naked along with a hangover. At first was a mistake but later on couldn't help themselves after that drunken passonate facade lasted two years when Serena walked in on his secret affair. Then she suddenly vanish without a trace. No phone call nor letter.

In his thoughts th house phone ringed causing Darien to groan. Forcing himself up off the comfortable sofa he went to answer the caller.

"Hello, Shields speaking."

"It's me, Mina."

A sigh slips through Darien's lips. "If it's about my health i'm fine."

"No, i'm only calling you if you want to come out tonight with the girls and Andrew tonight. Plus i think you need to loosen up from working so hard."

True he was working hard. Working hard to forget and move on from Serena yet the guilt was too strong. Thinking about it was a constant reminder of his mistake.

"Maybe not." Darien answered. "Probably going to sleep throughout the day."

"Ok, but next time you will come out to party." Mina assured.

"M'kay."

Ending the phone call Darien lean back into the sofa. Picking up the remote he turns on the television which was on a sitcom.

~~~ Serena's Pov ~~~

"Serena?" My mother spoke confused. "Is that you?"

I nodded. "Yes, mama. It's me."

Tears formed in mama's eyes as she suddenly embrace me in a tight hug. Feeling her wet tears stain my blouse i return a hug. Missing my mother's warmth i felt happy.

Brought out of my thoughts Ilene hugged me tighter. Afraid that i might disappear again right in front of her.

"Where have you been Serena." She cried. "Everyone was worried sick about you."

"I'm sorry mama." I apologize. "Shall we continue this inside."

"Of coarse sweetheart." Ilene said inviting me inside.

Steping into the home the sweet smell of nostalgic fills me. Everything in the house looks the same but the atmosphere was quiet. We went to the living room and sat across facing each other.

No words were exchange for a brief moment until mom broke the silence.

"Can you tell me why you left?"

I sighed. "It was five years before on our third anniversary..."

"I see." Ilene realized. "But that doesn't mean ignoring your family Serena. Family who loves and care for you."

"I know." Serena said. " But i wanted to deal without anyone on my shoulders or pity me."

Silence floats the room between mother and daughter. The only sounds you could've hear was the clock on the wall.

"Anyway enough about me. Tell me what Sammy and Dad are doing." Serena said changing the subject.

A smile curl upon the older woman's face."Where would i even start."

Minutes turn to hours as both women talked and drinked tea. Catching up the days missed like Ken who just became a journalist and Sammy dating his good friend Mika. Let's not forget the memories that they both shared laughing and the secret engagement of Serena and Diamond. Once Ilene heard that her daughter was engaged and saw the ring on her finger she became excited.

As the designer listen to her mother babble on about how she and her husband first met and so on. Hearing her mother talk about the birds n' bees made Serena a little uncomfortable in her seat.

"I think i've stayed too long." Serena said leaping up into a stretch.

"Right now!" Ilene blurted. "It's ten minutes after noon. Your brother will be home soon."

"Maybe next time mama. It'll be our secret to surprise both Sammy and Dad when i vist again."

The mother nodded while smiling. "And i'll keep quiet and pretend you wasn't here. Oh the looks on their faces when they see you Serena."

Serena giggled as she imagine priceless expressions on her father and brother faces.

Exchanging phone numbers the bunned woman hugged her mother goodbye. Driving out the neighborhood her next destination the arcade and parlor.

 **Ok my excuse for this chapter was my depression. So this might be a slow update with each chapter depending how many pages and if i want to write or three not so far since i always be reading x readers on wattpad or watching videos on youtube. So much for a procrasinator like myself.**

 **Anywho until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally after typing while changing it's done. Done before hurricane florence knocks out the power. Anywho until the next upload.**

Chapter Three: Bitter Reunion

Mina sigh in a huff after her phone call with Darien. Slurping her ice coffee while waiting for Amy and Lita for a afternoon shopping. She thought of Serena and Raye.

No contact with Serena in a good bit of years, five years to be exactly. As for Raye, sometimes she appears but seems to be distance and different. The last time they heard from their former priest friend that she quit her job.

'If only i had told her. Maybe i have could have my sister back.'

A tap on Mina's shoulders brought her out of her thoughts. She turn around in the cafe's chair to see both Lita and Amy.

"Ughh, about time you two came. I was waiting forever for you two."

"As if." Lita said rolling eyes. "We've been looking for you all over the place."

"And you weren't anywhere but here." Amy finished. "The looks of it, you happen to start shopping without us."

Gesturing towards the plenty of bags near Mina's feet the spunky woman gave a nervous chuckle.

"I figure that i start as i walk in. And i'm glad i did."

Both Amy and Lita sighed while shaking their head with a smile. "Typical Mina."

Finishing her drink Mina stood up with her purchases on both arms.

"Now that i am rested! We can continue our club shopping!" She said energized. "But before we do that. Can you gals help little young me put my bags in my car."

~~~ Serena ~~~

"Come on Sailor V!" Serena cried. "Jump! Left! Right!"

Tapping frantically on the colorful buttons and moving around the control stick to avoid the third level boss monster. Maneuvering Sailor V to dodge the monster's attacks it was time to end it.

"Sailor V Flash!" She shouted then covered her mouth.

Remembering that there was other people here in the arcade to see not that much. They did glance at Serena as she mutter an apology. Luckily no one recognize the woman with sunglasses and a flu mask on.

Being here for thiry minutes playing her old favorite game Sailor V to enjoy the memories. She can even remember the times spending half of her allowance to beat the game. But at the end always treat herself with milkshakes and fries. Speaking of milkshakes there he is...Andrew.

Behind the counter serving a customer Serena wiggled her numb fingers while grinning underneath the mask. "Time to surprise."

Approaching the bar as Andrew back was turned, elbows rested on the counter Serena cleared her throat. Thus gaining the grown man's attention to see a mysterious woman.

"Can i help miss?" Andrew asked.

"Don't cha remember me Andrew." She said. "Have you forgotten all about me."

Puzzled he raised an eyebrow."Do i know you?"

Serena sighed as her plan somewhat failed.

"Maybe my face would jolt your memory."

Removing her mask and sunglasses revealing bright blue eyes, Andrew let out a gasp.

"Serena?!"

"That's me." She respond giggling. "You miss me."

Disbelief and shock etched Andrew's face. His long lost best friend and loyal customer was standing right in front of him. Eyes glisten holding back the unwanted tears.

His first instinct was reaching over the counter embracing Serena. In return she wrap her arms around her taller friend.

"Where have you've been all this time?" Andrew persisted.

"New York, France and Hawaii." Serena said casually.

"No silly, I meant-"

"Like i said, i've been going places." She cuts him off. "Enough about me, what about your life."

Releasing their embrace Andrew though for a moment.

"Nothing much." He replied. "But i'm pretty sure Lizzie and your family would be glad to see your face again."

The designer shrugs. "My mom, yes."

"How did she take it?'

"Understanding." Serena answered. "She was upset for not telling them why i left in the first place."

"That's good."

Treating Serena a chocolate milkshake they both share their lives. Catching up with gossip with everyone including her former ex and friends. She was surprise that Darien and Raye didn't became official after the breakup. The coarse of these five years was hetic at first but Serena learn to cope with her emotions. Can't let her enemies see weakness.

"So what has my friend been up to these five years." Andrew asked.

"Simple." Serena began. "I went to pursue a degree in fashion in Groovedale, New York. Graduated at the top of my class with best designs that you may heard of."

This got Andrew interested. "Which is?"

"Miracle Moon."

Her answer made his eyes pop open wide.

"You own Miracle Moon!" He blurted.

"You betcha!" Serena comfirm. "Not only i own my fashion line, i also collaberating with Black Moon Jewelers."

Andrew thought for a moment as it hit him. "Diamond Hoffman?!" You're working with him!"

Eager to know more he took a seat next to his friend. Feeling both anxious and disbelief he could tell there was more what Serena is telling.

"Is that all Sere." He said drained. "Please tell me that's all."

The young woman gave a pearly grin. "Nope, he is also my fiance."

Music blast from the giant speakers as countless bodies move to the hip-hop beat. Among the huge crowd was Serena, Lizzie and Andrew. Swaying their hips to the beat as strobe lights flash agressively.

Being at club Eden for an hour dancing her stress away, Serena felt thirsty. She excuse or dance her way through the people towards the bar. Ordering a strong drink Serena downed it in seconds.

"Tired already, Serena."

She turn around to see Andrew.

"Not exactly. Just hydrating myself."

"Mind if i join you" He said taking a seat.

The bunny snorted. "You just did."

Andrew order himself something to drink as he starts up a conversation.

"So, when is the wedding?"

"Haven't decided on a day." She answered. "Any other questions."

For the next twenty minutes they both went back n' forth answering their questions. Some were personal while the rest were entertaining. Soon Lizzie came to the bar after dancing over an hour joining the game. All three laugh sharing jokes and stories as they drink. Hoping that nothing will ruin their night together.

Finishing up with more dancing and gulping down more drinks it was close to midnight.

"Andrew!" A familiar voice called.

Hearing his name a body slam into his back.

"What are you doing here, Mina?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." She pouted.

Serena glared at Mina quietly when her phone vibrates. On it read Diamond.

"Gotta take this call."

A grin curls Lizzie's red stain lips. "Is it Diamond." She teased.

Serena gave a smile. Leaving the two while giving Mina a dirty look as she exit the loud room.

"Who was that?" Mina asked her male friend.

Both sibblings glance at each other then back to Mina.

"Should we tell her." Lizzie said.

"I really don't know." Andrew said unsure. " By the expression on her face probably not."

"Tell me what?" Mina said eagerly.

None of them spoke when Lita and Amy emerge from the sea of bodies.

"There you are." Lita said a little tired. "Amy and I were about to leave without you."

Mina laughs sheepishly. "I was about to get one last drink when i spot Andrew here."

"Hey girls." Andrew waves letting his presence known.

"Hi Andrew." They both greeted.

Remebering the other woman, Mina demanded for some answers.

"Andrew, please tell me. Who is she and why do i feel like i know her?"

The question got Lita and Amy attention.

"What girl?" Amy said confused.

"The woman that left to take a phone call." Mina respond. "So who is your new friend of yours."

Andrew release a heavy sigh. "That woman wasn't a new friend of mine."

"Then who is she."

"Serena."


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally! Chapter four is complete. If only i had gotten this out sooner but depression and the lost of intrest with this story made me stop.**

 **Anyway enjoy!**

Chapter Four: Beyond Repair

"So, Serena is back home." Lita mumble.

"Apparently so." Mina said. "She changed from sugar to soap."

"Really, Mina." The amazon said baffled. " I thought the phrase would be sugar to salt. Not sugar to soap."

The two were at Thunder Garden Cafe, which Lita owned herself. There was a couple of people quietly to themselves since it was morning time. Amy would've been here but duty calls for a well known docter.

"Sugar...Soap. Whatever it is Serena did expressed it." Mina moaned in fustration.

"The look on her face made it clear she didn't want to see us last night." Lita added.

How can they last night when they confronted Serena. The atmosphere was tense between them and bitter.

~~~~ Last Night ~~~~

 _"Who is she, Andrew?" Mina asked very interested._

 _Both brother and sister glance at Mina then each other._

 _"That was Serena." Andrew answered._

 _Mina froze along with Amy and Lita._

 _"You're lying."_

 _"It can't be!"_

 _"That wasn't Serena."_

 _Andrew shrugs his shoulders. "Don't believe me. But that was Serena believe it or not."_

 _Silence stun the three friends as none of their lips move. Only the sound of music._

 _The urge to see their once bunned friend flutter within them. Eager to forget the past and become Serena's girl friends' again._

 _Dashing towards the entrance they pass through idling strangers. As the loud music become faint as they reach outside club Eden. Searching for Serena was quick. She was walking down the sidewalk alone._

 _"Serena, wait!" Mina shouted._

 _In the distance you could hear Serena sigh. She mutter to her phone then tucks it away._

 _Panting a little Mina spoke first._

 _"Serena...You came back."_

 _Serena turn around to face them but didn't replied._

 _"We missed you so much." Lita added._

 _"We all love to catch up with you." Amy suggested._

 _The designer kept a blank face with a hint of disgust._

 _"Why are you here." She bluntly responded._

 _"W-What?" Mina stutter._

 _"Did i stuttered. I said why are you all here."_

 _"Welll we didn't expect to meet up like this." Amy said._

 _"Neither did I." Serena agreed._

 _For a brief moment it was quiet when Serena broke it._

 _"Now if you excuse me. I have to get home before work."_

 _Wait! Please Serena we're sorry!" Mina cried._

 _This made her stop. With a furious expression on her face._

 _"Sorry? Sorry doesn't begin to what all you done." She repeated highly. "So you can take your apologies and pack it back in your mouth. All the lies kept from me just to keep our so-called friendship going. And here thought i had loyalty but instead backstabbers. You all think i would come running back to that asshole and pretend nothing ever happen. But guess what that bitch can have him!"_

 _Breathing heavily in anger Serena continued._

 _"So do me a favor and don't come near me again."_

 _With that a black car pulls up beside her. Serena gets in slamming the car door shut as the vehicle drives off._

 _"What now." Amy said._

 _"I don't know, Amy." Lita said. "It's up to Serena if she doesn't forgive us."_

 _Watching the car disappear from sight the three decided to call it a night. Not wanting to enter the club of their current mood._

"If i could change time. I would've told Serena about them." Mina said.

"But we didn't." Lita spoke. "We chose silence, just to preserve her innocence."

Sighing in sync Lita excuse herself to serve another customer. Mina sips her skinny latte deep in her thoughts. The word fiance repeatedly ping in her mind.

Pulling out her phone Mina search the internet. Typing the words; engaged couples.

Results shows plenty of famous people she recognized as she scroll down and hit a certain image caught her attention. A familar woman with a attractive man by her side.

"No...fucking way!"

Lita heard the commotion and came by her friend side with water pitcher in hand.

"You're being to nosy for a morning Mina."

"I just saw something you need to see." Mina said shoving her phone in Lita's face.

Studying the image green eyes slightly grew.

"Are you sure? They could be friends."

"I don't think so. The look on her face shows love."

"So what are you saying then."

"What im saying is that Serena is engaged to Diamond Holfman."

"No, thank you sir." Serena hung up the phone and sigh heavily. "Venue of the show is a deal and seal."

Reclining in her swival chair Serena prop her feet on the desk. Still upset from last night she lets out a irritated groan.

A audible knock interupts her. fixing up her posture to professional.

"Come in."

The door opens revealing her fiance.

"Diamond! What are you doing here."

"Just came to see how you are adjusting." Diamond said kissing Serena on the lips.

Serena smiled as she lean against his chest."I doubt that."

"Of coarse i was." He said lovingly. "Also i thought i could take you to lunch."

"I would love to."

Leaving the building into the reserve parking area. Diamond opens his passenger car door for Serena.

"So gentlemanly you are." Serena complemented.

"In days worth being your fiance." Diamond said.

Closing her door Diamond got into the driver seat. The car let out a soft purr as he drove to their destination.

Avoiding traffic they reach to a fancy resturant. Already call in a reservation both Diamond and Serena were escorted to a private table. Receiving their menus they scan what to eat. A waiter came by taking their order and excuse himself.

"Anything on your end." Serena spoke.

"Nothing much, bunny." Diamond replied. "I was working on my collection of the new gem stone."

"You mean the black crystal." She guessed.

He sipped his aged wine then answered.

"Your guess is correct, bunny. The black crystal is my pride and sucess."

Serena nods remebering that day he found it on his trip.

"So, how did last night went." Diamond asked her.

"Start off great. But i rather not talk about it."

Sensing slight anger Diamond knew who. "Then lets take your mind off them."

Serena snorted. "And how would you do that."

"Simple my lovely bunny." He said winking.

Cheeks turn red as she dug into her pasta. Diamond chuckles while eating a boneless steak.

"Mr. Shields."

Lifting his head from the computer Darien eyes met a co-worker.

"What is it Lyles."

"Someone is here to talk to you." She answered.

"Do this person has a appointment with me." Darien asked.

The woman shook her head. "I think not."

A heavy sigh escapes the dark haied man lips.

"Let me see the person."

Lyles nodded as she went to retrieve the mystery client. Less than a minute the door knocks. Carefully stepping in made Darien did a double take.

It was Raye.

She did not look the same the last time he saw her. Raye's skin had a pale look, her hair was a bit frazzle and unkept. Her clothes were a worn white t-shirt, disstress jeans with a hole on the left knee, tennis shoes and a red beanie. To sum it all up of her appearance she looks terrible.

"Hi, Darien." Raye greeted nervously. "It has been awhile hasn't."

"Yes. It has." He greeted back. "So what brings you here."

Raye fiddle her thumbs. Clearly he could tell she was withholding infomation.

"Well...I wanted to tell you that a certain person is back home."

Darien gave a questionable look. "Do i know this person?"

The rugged woman nods.

"I happen to seen her yesterday."

"Raye, i don't have all day." He said impaitent. "I have work to get done."

Raye huffed. "Fine. I saw Serena last night."

Stopping mid reach for a file, Darien glance at his ex.

"Stop playing games Raye. There's no way Serena would be home."

"But i'm not lying!" She cried. "I really did saw her."

Darien groans running a hand down his face. 'She is got to be lying! There's no way in hell Serena would show up out of the blue.'

"If i'm lying then go ask the girls." Raye suggested. "I sure did saw them chasing her down."

After that she left leaving him in deep thoughts.

'Wonder if Mina knows? She did call me if i wanted to go clubbing. If she did go with the girls, did they confronted Serena?

Pulling out a picture from his wallet, Darien smiled. It was a picture of Serena smiling with food all around her mouth.

"If you are back Serena, i'm so sorry that i broken our love. But i am willing to fix my mistakes.

Kissing the picture he put it back and continuing work.


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I have bad news, i lost inspiration on Stuck In The Middle. I wrote and erased then gave up hoping that it will come back some day. I even plan a new story in my head but don't know how it will go. Anywho, i can't write for the moment and i really appreciated you all liking this story. I was also hoping that rewatching Sailor Moon over again will give me a boost yet im on the first arc of the R season.

Thank you all for waiting patiently but it seems you have to wait more until i get back in the thinking and writing mood. I am so sorry.


End file.
